battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makai
Makai (魔界, literally means "demon realm") is an archetype in the game, appeared since BS01. All Makai cards are Purple, but not all of them share the same families. It also includes the sub-archetype The SevenShoguns. Cards in this archetype are mostly depicted as warriors with demon-like appearances. The archetype had died out in early sets, but returned during the Grand Advent era. Due to official English translations in early cards, there are cards which, in English, do not contain the name "Makai", but are considered in the archetype. Here is the list of cards that do not have the name "Makai" in English: * Every SevenShogun * The EvilTactician Hellmia * The Count Wyhl * The EvilAdmiral Negapluto * The Marquis Cocytus Play style The Makai never had a particular play style, due to the only cards in early sets are just the Seven Shoguns. However, the official has greatly boosted this archetype in the Advent era, along with the Siegfried archetype. Obviously, at this stage, the Makais focuses on the use of Advent: Advent without the need of Soul Core, gaining effects as pre-Advent cards, and so on. The official also released a mega deck, SD41, for Makai. As a result, the key card in Makai decks was often The MakaiPhantomDragon Siegfried-Necro. When more Makai cards were released, the revival version of The SevenShogun Asmodios was also seen as a disruption to opposing hand and field. During Grand Advent era, Zero Counter and anti-free-summon effects were promoted, leading to at the very least Siegfried-Necro almost unusable. Furthermore, the mega deck was also running out in card shops, so obtaining Siegfried-Necro became more expensive. To add on, in this era, the official started to promote Dark Snake instead. Without further supports, Makai had once again died out. In BS45, The MakaiDeity Desfelmion, along with some other new Makai cards, were released. This time, instead of focusing on Makai, some cards were focusing more on specifically the Seven Shoguns. The main idea was to bring out Desfelmion with the least cost, then clear the opposing field and take the opposing Life with a triple-symboled attack. Two Grandwalker Nexuses, Suiren and Viole Mai were also released with Makai being one of the Core Charge conditions. However, these releases did not contribute too much on the revive of Makai decks, due to them having almost no synergy with the previous play style (Advent). Makai is often seen to be mixed with the Wurm archetype, due to some Makai Spirits also containing the name "Wurm". In this mixed Red/Purple deck, the main idea is to set up with Purple cards, then at the end Advent The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova as the finisher. With Purple's immense draw power and Red's life burn, the deck can be played in haste. It was often seen to be used in championships. Trivia * Makai is one of the two earliest archetypes to be released in the game, the other one being Sieg. * The "Seven Shogun" in Return Seven Shogun is written in katakana (instead of kanji), therefore it is not part of the archetype. * Makai is one of the kingdoms in the Purple world of Grand Lolo. * When Alex was promoted as Grandwalker, she created Grand Alexa, a parallel world of Grand Lolo with Makai as reference. Category:Archetype